Residents of a residential community may have a number of errands that they must complete on a given day. These errands may force residents to spend time and/or traveling moving to and/or from merchants and/or transporting goods (e.g., groceries, clothing, and/or household products). As a result, roads may be congested by vehicles transporting goods and/or time may be wasted as residents travel to and/or from merchant locations in order to transport items to and/or from their home and/or work.